1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dental implants and in particular to the creation of a novel dental implant having tissue implant profiles similar to those of a natural tooth and its surrounding gingiva to thereby create a substantially improved fit between the implant and the tooth restoration analogue, which fit improves both cosmetic appearance and functional utilization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, dental implants that bore into bone to support a prosthesis (i.e. tooth) have been round in shape. Teeth are not round but have distinctive shapes, essentially tapered--triangular for anterior (front), and essentially tapered--oval for posteriors (back).
Over the past decade there have been numerous improvements in the field of dental implants. The improvements have concentrated on improvement to the healing cap and abutment portions of the implant. The inventor is aware of the following prior art patents in this field:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,370 issued to Coatoam on Sep. 21, 1993 for DENTAL IMPLANT METHOD (hereafter the "'370 patent"). PA0 2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,526 issued to Fernandes on Jun. 27, 1995 for DENTAL IMPLANT AND DENTISTRY IMPLANT METHOD (hereafter the "'526 patent"). PA0 3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,152 issued to Elia on Jan. 3, 1995 for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR INSTALLATION OF DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'152 patent). PA0 4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,659 issued to Friedman et al. on May 11, 1993 for METHOD FOR INSTALLING A DENTAL IMPLANT" (hereafter the "'659 patent"). PA0 5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,607 issued to Niznick on Jan. 7, 1992 for DENTAL IMPLANT INCLUDING PLURAL ANCHORING MEANS (hereafter the "'607 patent"). PA0 6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,381 issued to Niznick on Oct. 2, 1990 for SCREW-TYPE DENTAL IMPLANT ANCHOR (hereafter the "'381 patent"). PA0 7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,181 issued to Niznick on Oct. 29, 1991 for DENTAL IMPLANT INCLUDING PLURAL ANCHORING MEANS (hereafter the "'181 patent"). PA0 8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,016 issued to Ingber et al. on Nov. 5, 1996 for DENTAL IMPLANT SYSTEM (hereafter the "'016 patent"). PA0 9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,230 issued to Daftary et al. on Nov. 28, 1995 for ANATOMICAL DENTAL PLANT WITH EXPANDABLE ROOT (hereafter the "'230 patent"). PA0 10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,372 issued on Sep. 8, 1992 to Daftary et al. for ANATOMICAL RESTORATION DENTAL IMPLANT SYSTEM WITH REINFORCED HEALING CAP AND ABUTMENT (hereafter the "'372 patent"). PA0 11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,567 issued to Daftary on Jul. 11, 1995 for ANATOMICAL RESTORATION DENTAL IMPLANT SYSTEM WITH INTERLOCKABLE VARIOUS SHAPED HEALING CAP ASSEMBLY AND MATCHING ABUTMENT MEMBER (hereafter the "'567 patent"). PA0 12. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,873 issued to Schulte et al. on Apr. 6, 1993 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'873 patent"). PA0 13. U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,323 issued to Friedman et al. on Mar. 31, 1992 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'323 patent"). PA0 14. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,336 issued to Lazzara et al. on Dec. 9, 1997 for DENTAL IMPLANT FIXTURE FOR ANCHORAGE IN CORTICAL BONE (hereafter the "'336 patent"). PA0 15. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,346 issued to Lazzara et al. on Dec. 30, 1997 for DENTAL IMPLANT FIXTURE FOR ANCHORAGE IN CORTICAL BONE (hereafter the "'346 patent"). PA0 16. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,547 issued to Lazzara et al. on Jan. 20, 1997 FOR DENTAL IMPLANT FOR ANCHORAGE IN CORTICAL BONE (hereafter the "'547 patent"). PA0 17. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,943 issued to Beaty et al. on Mar. 17, 1998 for SELF-TAPPING, SCREW-TYPE DENTAL IMPLANT" (hereafter the "'943 patent"). PA0 18. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,480 issued to Beaty on Mar. 4, 1997 for SURGICALLY IMPLANTABLE PROSTHETIC DEVICES (hereafter the "'480 patent"). PA0 19. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,525 issued to Child on Feb. 24, 1981 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'525 patent"). PA0 20. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,916 issued to Scantlebury et al. on Jul. 30, 1985 for DENTAL IMPLANT WITH EXPANDED PTFE GINGIVAL INTERFACE (hereafter the "'916 patent"). PA0 21. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,956 issued to Kurpis on Sep. 6, 1988 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'956 patent"). PA0 22. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,383 issued to Weiss et al. on Mar. 5, 1991 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'383 patent"). PA0 23. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,068 issued to Lee et al. on Apr. 9, 1991 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'068 patent). PA0 24. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,835 issued to Valen on Apr. 16, 1991 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'835 patent). PA0 25. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,755 issued to Fukuda on Dec. 29, 1992 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'755 patent"). PA0 26. U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,476 issued to Krauser on May 31, 1994 for DENTAL IMPLANT WITH A LONGITUDINALLY GROOVED CYLINDRICAL SURFACE (hereafter the "'476 patent"). PA0 27. U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,004 issued to Mena on Dec. 27, 1994 for DENTAL IMPLANT DEVICE (hereafter the "'004 patent"). PA0 28. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,090 issued to Padros-Fradera on Mar. 21, 1995 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'090 patent"). PA0 29. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,639 issued to Anders on Jun. 20, 1995 for DENTAL IMPLANT WITH SHOCK ABSORBENT CUSHIONED INTERFACE (hereafter the "'639 patent"). PA0 30. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,210 issued to Hanosh on Feb. 6, 1996 for EXPANDING DENTAL IMPLANT AND METHOD FOR ITS USE (hereafter the "'210 patent"). PA0 31. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,377 issued to Lemler et al. on Mar. 10, 1998 for DENTAL IMPLANT APPARATUS (hereafter the "'377 patent"). PA0 32. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,470 issued to Anders on Feb. 20, 1996 for DENTAL IMPLANT WITH SHOCK ABSORBENT CUSHIONED INTERFACE (hereafter the "'470 patent"). PA0 33. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,898 issued to Mena on Jul. 9, 1996 for DENTAL IMPLANT DEVICE (hereafter the "'898 patent"). PA0 34. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,925 issued to Shampanier on Oct. 15, 1996 for IMPLANT FOR AN ARTIFICIAL TOOTH (hereafter the "'925 patent"). PA0 35. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,693 issued to Nishihara on Dec. 17, 1996 for ARTIFICIAL DENTAL ROOT (hereafter "'693 patent"). PA0 36. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,429 issued to Blacklock on Feb. 11, 1997 for DENTAL IMPLANT ANCHOR (hereafter the "'429 patent"). PA0 37. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,688 issued to Hanosh on Mar. 18, 1997 for EXPANDING DENTAL IMPLANT AND METHOD FOR ITS USE (hereafter the "'688 patent"). PA0 38. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,989 issued to Somborac et al. on Jun. 10, 1997 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'989 patent"). PA0 39. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,146 issued to Kisielewski et al. on Aug. 19, 1997 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'146 patent"). PA0 40. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,335 issued to Haas et al. on Dec. 9, 1997 for DENTAL IMPLANT (hereafter the "'335 patent"). PA0 41. U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,788 issued to Milne on Jan. 6, 1998 for DENTAL IMPLANT ABUTMENT SCREW LOCK (hereafter the "'788 patent").
None of the cited patents disclose the concept of creating an entire implant which has the general configuration of the specific tooth. The '370 patent discloses a generally cylindrical implant which then expands into a main body which can be triangular in shape, round in shape, or rectangular in shape. The '526 patent discloses a dental implant that is preformed, having a general conical taper to reflect the average taper of a single rooted tooth. The '152 patent discloses a dental implant that is shaped like a bottle. The '659 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body and attachments thereto. The '607 patent discloses a dental implant including a body portion having a first external wall portion carrying one or more circumferential projections separated by circumferential grooves and a second external wall portion carrying threads. The '381 patent discloses a screw-type dental implant anchor which includes an externally-threaded body portion having internal structure for engaging an insertion tool. The '181 patent discloses a dental implant including a body portion having a first external wall portion carrying one or more circumferential projections separated by circumferential grooves and a second external wall portion carrying threads. The '016 patent discloses a cylindrical implant with external threads and attachments to the implant.
The '230 patent discloses a dental implant with a hollow bottom sleeve that can be split into multiple segments and an expander. The '372 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical implant having a reinforced healing cap and abutment. The '567 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical implant which has various shaped healing caps attached thereto to accommodate specific tooth shapes. The '873 patent discloses an implant with a cylindrical post and a replacement tooth head fastenable to the post. The '323 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body. The '336 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body. The '346 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body. The '547 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body. The '943 patent discloses a self-tapping implant having a cylindrical body with a threaded surface. The '480 patent discloses an implant wherein the surface of the implant is impacted with particles of the same material as the device to form the surface into a desired pattern of roughness.
The '525 patent discloses an implant having a cylindrical body and grooves along its outer surface. The '916 patent discloses a dental implant having a cylindrical body. The '956 patent discloses a dental implant of cylindrical shape and an unusual supporting structure. The '383 patent discloses a dental implant which is specifically designed to properly distribute the forces exerted on the bone by the implant. The '068 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body and attachments thereto. The '835 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical generally screw-shaped body. The '755 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body wherein the stress absorbing member is made of super elastic material. The '476 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body. The '004 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body and further having beveled portions.
The '090 patent discloses a dental implant which includes a main body having a protuberance with a polygonal cross-section. The '090 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body. The '210 patent discloses an implant with a threaded cylindrical body and designed to receive a threaded expander screw. The '377 patent discloses an implant with a threaded cylindrical body and a bone growth stimulator. The '470 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body. The '898 patent discloses a dental implant with a beveled portion. The '925 patent discloses a dental implant with convex and concave surfaces. The '693 patent discloses a dental implant with inner and outer root portions. The '429 patent discloses an implant having tapering threads on its external surface. The '688 patent discloses a dental implant with a threaded exterior surface which can also receive an expander screw. The '989 patent discloses an implant having a tapered apical portion and a keyway. The '146 patent discloses a dental implant with a cylindrical body and a threaded free end. The '335 patent discloses a dental implant having a threaded generally cylindrical body. The '788 patent discloses a dental implant having a generally cylindrical body with attachments thereto.